Without You
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Hikari and Ken get into an accident....and Hikari must deal with the aftermath.


Yagami Hikari sat in the hospital waiting room, her arm in a sling. She pushed her soft brown hair away from her face, as her clip had fallen out.

Hikari was very worried, her best friend, Ichijouji Ken hadn't come out yet.

She still couldn't believe how the accident had happened, it had just happened so fast.

~*Flashback to a few hours earlier*~

Ken and Hikari walked to the edge of the street, and stopped to look both ways before crossing, this street was always so busy this time of day.

"Okay, It looks safe now." Hikari grinned and stepped into the street.

But Ken stood back, an uneasy feeling was settling down on him.

"Hikari, wait.."

Hikari grabbed his hand and pulled him along, as they reached the middle of the street, an oncoming car didn't slow down.

They both stood there, like two deer caught in headlights. The car hit them head on, though Ken took most of the hit as he was in front of Hikari.

Ken and Hikari were both unconscious when the ambulance arrived.

~*End Flashback*~

Hikari looked up, as a doctor in a long white coat approached her.

"Yagami Hikari-kun?" He questioned.

She stood up, wincing at the pain in her arm.

"Yes?"

The doctor had a grim look on his face.

"I assume, you are a friend of Ichijouji Ken?"

Hikari nodded. "He's okay, right?"

"Ah...well..."

"Just tell me." Hikari's voice was oddly quiet.

"I'm afraid your friend won't live for much longer. An hour or so. Maybe less."

Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-what?" She managed to stutter out.

"I'm sorry, Miss..." with that, the doctor turned and left.

Hikari sank back down into the plastic chair, then immediately stood back up and ran down the hallway of hospital rooms.

Her eyes scanned each face, searching for Ken. She was led to a room at the far end. Hikari looked inside, there was Ken, lying with his eyes closed.

She approached the bed, slowly. "Ken-chan?" Hikari said softly.

Ken opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Hikari.."

Hikari forced a smile. She picked up his pale hand. Ken squeezed hers lightly.

"You are the best friend I've ever had, Hikari-chan."

"And you mine, Ken." 

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Okay."

Hikari giggled, then stopped herself. How could she be laughing at a time like this?

Ken smiled at her, as if to say, 'it's all right.'

Suddenly, Ken went into a coughing fit. It subsided after a few minutes. He seemed to be growing paler by the minute.

They were silent for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, never breaking eye contact.

"Hikari..I think..It's my time..." Ken started.

Hikari's eyes flashed in alarm. This couldn't be happening. Ken couldn't die, this wasn't right.

"No! You can't! What would I ever do without you?"

Ken smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Hikari-chan."

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, I MADE you go out into the street." Hikari rambled on.

Ken reached up shakily and touched her cheek.

"None of this is your fault, it was just fate."

Hikari leaned down and softly kissed Ken's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hikari-chan."

Those were the last words Ken ever spoke to her. His hand let go of hers and he stopped breathing.

Hikari just sat there in pure shock.

Finaly, she cried out, as if she were in pain. "No!"

A nurse came rushing in.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Hikari looked up at her, not saying a word and left the room. She wandered aimlessly into the waiting room and out into the street, not caring what happened to her.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing?' Takaishi Takeru looked down at his friend, with concerned eyes.

Finally, tears began flowing from Hikari's dark brown eyes. "He's gone..And I can't do anything about it.."

Takeru drew her into a tight hug. "Who's gone?"

"Ken-chan." She whispered.

That hit Takeru like a ton of bricks. He knew that Hikari and Ken had grown real close and they were extremely good friends. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

"Oh, Hikari..." He said softly.

"What am I going to do without him, Takeru?"

"I know it won't be easy, but you know, he'll never really leave you."

Hikari looked up at him; her eyes still filled with tears. "Thanks, Takeru."

Takeru walked her home, making sure she got there all right.

~*A few days later*~

Hikari knelt down on the cold ground in front of her friend's headstone.

She hadn't gone to the funeral, as she was too upset to leave the house.

"I'm so sorry, Ken-chan." She whispered, and laid a pink rose in front of the headstone, before leaving.

Hikari walked to a nearby park and sat under a large willow tree, where She and Ken had spent most of their days.

Memories of them together flooded her mind.

~*Flashback*~

"Catch me if you can!" Hikari giggled as she tore across the slippery grass of the park. 

Ken grinned and took off after her. They were taking a break from their everyday lives and were being kids again.

He caught up to her just as she slipped on the grass. Ken caught her arm and steadied her.

"Gotcha." He whispered in her ear.

~*End flashback*!

Tears came to Hikari's eyes and she attempted to blink them back.

~*Flashback*~

"Wait up!" Hikari's voice rang out behind Ken. He turned around, and waved to her.

Ken was walking home from school, and waited as Hikari caught up to him.

"How was your day?" She asked him, smiling.

"Fine, but much better now that you are here, Angel." he teased.

Hikari pouted. "I'm not an angel?" She said jokingly.

"Ah, but you are, Hikari-chan." Ken put his arm around her. 

~*End Flashback*~

"I'm afraid you are the one who's an angel now." She said mostly to herself.

Suddenly, a purple flower floated down from the sky. Hikari caught it in her hand.

She smiled. "You're still with me, aren't you, Ken-chan?"

And from a far away place, she heard a soft voice in her head. "I'll never leave you, Hikari-chan..."

~The End.~

Author's Notes: Please Review if you have time, thanks. 


End file.
